Tanshinone IIA is obtained by extraction from Chinese herb dan-shen (salvia miltiorrhiza bunge) (Acta Chimica Sinica, 1978, 3:199-206). Sodium tanshinone IIA sulfonate is obtained by sulfonating tanshinone IIA, this drug has strong water solubility and better therapeutic effects than tanshinone IIA. Sodium tanshinone IIA sulfonate can significantly inhibit the increase of calcium influx caused by high potassium, and has similar effects as convention calcium antagonist Verapamil. Sodium tanshinone IIA sulfonate can significantly reduce spontaneous electric activity on vascular smooth muscle, induce vasodilation, via synergic or combining effects of opening potassium channels of KATP, KCa and blocking calcium channels, thereby having important application value in the treatment of cardio-cerebral vascular diseases. So far, domestic and abroad documents merely report sodium tanshinone IIA sulfonate (tanshinone II Sulfonate sodium, C19H17NaO6S, molecular weight: 396.39), and no document reports sodium tanshinone IIA sulfonate hydrate crystal and preparation method and use thereof.